


裙下之城 07

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	裙下之城 07

张颜齐抱了只猫回半山，白色小猫崽断奶没多久，怯生生地缩在怀里埋着小脑袋不敢探头出来，长得像周震南，胆子却差远了。他怕周震南总一个人闷在屋子里憋坏，他哥不放他出门，关了几天禁闭，人蔫蔫地守在窗口跟一朵枯萎的小花儿似的，看着他出门那眼神幽怨得可爱。

小猫崽下了地，晃晃悠悠地往周震南那头跑，小东西蜷在藤椅里身上搭一件薄毯，露出一只雪白的脚点在地板上，睡容娇憨，被小猫环着脚踝蹭了蹭，悠悠地睁开眼睛。张颜齐蹲在他跟前把猫抱给他看，“它不怕你，它喜欢你呢。”举着肉爪子在周震南面前舞，“看，像不像你？”

周震南哼了两声，又把眼睛闭上，不爱搭理他。张颜齐捏着他的脚塞回毯子里，猫放进他怀里看人没抵触，心满意足地去给自己做吃的，临走前摇了摇椅子说，“你放心，光哥顶多再关你两天，你别跟他置气。”

瞧看周震南掀开眼皮恹恹的模样，他不好再说他小孩子脾气，只摸了摸额头就出去了。一会儿听见屋里头小猫叫唤，想是周震南起来了，给他温了份牛奶，但猫越叫越凶，一口奶嗓扯得撕心裂肺的，张颜齐心里一咯噔，想起周震南那眼神来，赶忙跑了过去。

一看藤椅上却没了人，猫还好好地躺着，倒是没被那薄情寡义的小东西弄死掉。他舒了一口气，扭身往浴室去找周震南，窗口灌了点风进来，吹得人身上凉飕飕的，忽然如遭雷击，发了疯似地往窗口跑去，往下望，“南南！”

那小东西不要命了，从窗口跳下去摔在花园里，幸好楼层不高，只是把脚崴了，强撑着身体站起来想往外走，又结结实实摔了一跤。张颜齐跑下楼，看他团在地上浑身滚得脏兮兮的模样可怜得紧，不知道他伤着哪里了也不好伸手抱他，一个劲儿地问，“哪儿疼？摔着脑袋没？”

周震南疼得说不出话来，想打滚，奈何浑身都木了不能动弹，脑袋离石头半掌远，差点儿出大事。

逃是没逃出去，还把脚给伤了，病号躺在床上哀怨地瞧着张颜齐，意思是你要是给我钥匙我不至于摔成这样。周震南威胁他不准打电话给夏之光，要不早晚他得再跳出去一次，张颜齐明面上应着，偷摸摸还是跟夏之光说了，免得小东西再受罚。

周震南在床上躺了两天，听说他哥要来看他，头一扭，“不给看，滚。”

话传到听筒那头，张颜齐摸摸鼻子有些无奈，听夏之光说，那我就不去招惹他了，他二哥去看他，不给看也得看。外放听得一清二楚，周震南冷哼了一声，团着被子在里头当缩头乌龟，张颜齐把他剥开，小宝儿湿了整张脸，咬牙切齿不承认，“热的，温度再低一点。”

张颜齐就说好，温度再低一点。屋子里凉得入了秋，张颜齐起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，掀开被子往里头钻。周震南被吊着一只脚，另一只空出来踹他，“你想干什么？我脚还痛呢。”

张颜齐搂了他的腰箍住，“不干什么，怕你冷。”嘴唇贴着他的后颈，闻他身上还有一点点冷香。

小孩儿是猫，有九条命，伤好得快，再过一天就能缠着张颜齐搞，一只脚还吊着不能使力，方便了张颜齐撩开睡裙剥底裤，挂在受伤的腿弯弯上，沾了淫水的底裤和一圈圈绷带缠在一起说不上来有多淫糜，他有好些天没做过，张颜齐的手指甫一插入就被穴肉吸咬住，湿湿热热的阴道被两根手指来来回回进出摩挲，周震南捂着小腹感觉自己又要淌出去，流光了，叫得软软的。

“深一些......”他盯着天花板上的吊灯晃脑袋，碍于体位的原因，张颜齐很难进他像以往那么深，手指捅得酸了，被周震南瞄了一眼上头亮晶晶的性液，笑了句没用的东西。

张颜齐不跟他计较，“等你好透了就知道谁是没用的东西。”他抬起周震南的腿小心地往里面顶，穴道被推开一点，胀痛感就让他头脑昏颓，低低地开始喘，自觉地把没受伤的腿往另一边打得更开，手臂缠着去找张颜齐的肩膀，困在屋子里困出一身比以往更甚的娇气。

翟潇闻后知后觉这事儿还得他亲自再找一回赵磊，先前两人见面时他走得急，前因后果没听见，避人像避瘟神。赵磊这人性情古怪，对他却算得上贴心贴肺，曾险些一道走过鬼门关，但翟潇闻仍不太领情，合不来外人，爬上了彼此的床肌肤挨着肌肤，又是另一种说法，上不得台面。

他站在门口看赵磊摆弄一套红铜龙纹斗，等了五分钟脾气就上来了，走前却还曲起手指在门上扣了一扣。赵磊慢悠悠地扭头，是一双笑眼，“不进来，要我请你？”

翟潇闻不想久留，跟他没有兜转的必要，开门见山地问，“你弟弟什么意思？”

赵磊便反把话还给他，“你该先问问你那宝贝公主什么意思。”

叫焉栩嘉回来是他的打算，半路碰上周震南却是意料之外，他叫人将小公子好好招待，没想招待到了床上，睡出了感情，焉栩嘉人还没到港电话先燎原，叫他上门求亲，赵磊应付不来只得答应，小孩儿才不过十七岁一口一个结婚，被赵磊骂了句小屁孩，气冲冲地说，反正睡了，我要负责的。

他倒是个好小孩。夏家拿人的手段不一般，把自己都搭进去，前有翟潇闻后有周震南，赵磊笑说，“谁还会怀疑你们是亲兄弟？”

翟潇闻左手比右手好使，左手拿刀快、狠、准，小时候带着周震南翻墙被打折过右手，叫那时候还小得可怜的周震南含着手指亲亲舔舔，痛不觉得痛，只是偶尔还会不能遏止地发抖。赵磊牵他进屋子里去，他也不清楚为什么自己不抵抗，左手扇了右手，心里骂不争气。那手叫赵磊握了又握，竟然克制住了，他觉得新奇，觉得好笑。

赵磊来吻他的时候他还会推，但意思是那个意思，力气却小了百倍。贴得紧了又觉得这人身上是好久之前的好熟悉又好陌生的气味，他意乱情迷地偏过头去追，这回是赵磊推开了他。他意识到自己的失态，从沙发上赶忙站起来说，“大哥不会允许。”

赵磊摸着手指上的戒指，只是点头，说，“总有办法不是？”

翟潇闻感到脸颊有些发烫，拿手熨了一熨，分不清话里主人公究竟是谁，赵磊点头的时候他迷蒙地也跟着点了点，咳出一句，“我说的是小宝，大哥不会把他交出去。”

赵磊便说，“我说的是嘉嘉，他总有办法。”顿了一顿，“他很喜欢他，跟我说，最喜欢的就是他，没遇见过更喜欢的人了。”

翟潇闻咋舌，“......小孩儿太年轻。”

“你低估了小孩儿们。”他眼睛转过来略过去，却是将翟潇闻一身都打量了遍，看得人站也不是走也不是，“你也不过是个小孩儿。”

他倒是更会拿人，翟潇闻心想，栽一次算罢不可以栽两次，就摆了摆手，“我不是小孩子。赵磊，时间不等人，该过去的早就过去。”

周震南在半山只留了张颜齐一个人，他已经可以下床走路，只是走得一瘸一拐，还不要人扶，跟着猫在屋子里跳来跳去，张颜齐看不过，把人打横抱着上下楼，小东西一开始像条活鱼似地拧来拧去不要他抱，后来就仰在他怀里装死。张颜齐拿他没办法，只能对着小猫崽恐吓威胁，唬得猫一愣一愣的。

周震南可以下床之后第一件事就是被张颜齐按在床上掀开睡裙打了屁股，雪白的臀肉被扇得一颤一颤，周震南又羞又臊，扭身伸着手臂去挠他，真跟猫似的，闹着闹着舌头又搅在一起，张颜齐捏着他的后颈让小东西扭头来亲，腰拧出花，他躺这几天被喂胖一点，轮廓越发莹润起来，姣得张颜齐直把他往怀里头揉，密密地往脸上脖子上啃。

周震南被抱怕了，手脚并用地往外头爬，床不要躺两个人在地板上滚，张颜齐拉着他小腿给人拖回来，“往哪儿跑？没用的小东西。”他给张颜齐亲得呼吸不过来，左闪右躲哪儿都是他的脸他的手他的身子，像头饿狠了的狼，不吃顿好的就驯不住了。

周震南乖起来，躺在地板上自己分开腿给他看软红的穴洞，眨着水亮亮的眼睛撩开阴唇求操，被张颜齐拎着指头往里面塞，他就算不操他也要玩弄他，让小东西靠在自己怀里头喘，舒服地伸着艳红的舌尖细细地吻人，他明白为什么夏之光要生气，想到周震南要独属于某一个人那感觉像有火在胃里头烧。

小东西被折腾得汗津津，贴着墙胸口起伏得狠，无休止的性欲快要让他整个人虚脱，他被玩得手指、脖颈、脸上、下头的洞里全是水渍，在张颜齐身上吊一口气。

一会儿他要去浴室，把人往外推，眉间眼梢都是留了根的情欲，却冷着一张小脸，看得人心痒痒。他挨着镜子没了骨头似的，把脸贴在上面稳了稳，再掀开眼皮盯着自己的红红的嘴唇发神。

“你二哥马上就到。”

“嗯。”他伸手掀开叠在架子上的毛巾，从靠墙的凹槽里拿了一小袋东西，掂在手里看了看，向着外头大声说道，“知道了，你走吧。”

张颜齐支支吾吾地应了，并不想走，在楼下留了一会儿。水声哗哗地响起来，他去看窗外，这天刚刚还是明朗的，转眼就狂风暴雨。他给翟潇闻打了电话，那头说可能不来了，明天再到。张颜齐兴致衰落，心里有些疼，问，那我怎么跟他说？翟潇闻沉默了一会儿，撂下一句，雨小一些我就来，你守着他。

张颜齐挂了电话，捞着猫在膝上揉，“你看，谁不疼你了？坏小孩，坏小孩。”

窗外雨渐渐小了，张颜齐浅睡了一阵，好像做了个梦。梦里头是东京的小巷，周震南踩着一双木屐在青石板上走得轻轻的，手里提着一盏六角灯，眉目低顺地看过来，那夜是极黑的，一盏灯只够将他周身笼住，不知道为什么，张颜齐虽看他神情平静，却觉得他痛苦极了，好像他的呼吸都是一把苦涩的盐粒，他不敢走过去，只敢远远地瞧着他自己走。

他被一点细细的吟叫唤醒。掀开眼已是一刻钟后，雨下得极细，屋子里安静得可怖。他循着吟叫探身，察觉出是从楼上传来的，上楼时瞧见玄关处只有他和周震南的鞋子，翟潇闻还没到。怕是周震南胃里不舒服，张颜齐去敲他的房门，门应声而开人却不在，浴室亮着灯，水汽从门缝里往外漫，张颜齐站在门口无声地打了个颤。

“南南？”

里头人喘了一声，立刻止住了。

张颜齐急了，一把拉开门，整间浴室都湿透了，一阵温吞的暖意从脚逆上去包裹住他，让人头重脚轻。周震南倚着浴室墙壁瘫在地上，身上一点伤也没有，脸却失血似的惨白，眼神早已失焦。

张颜齐打量着他，脸垮下来，“你在做什么？”

小东西没力气，呼吸声细细的，整个人像从水底捞起来的一朵莲花，承受不住地快要碎烂了。他看张颜齐是光怪陆离的一张脸，鼻子不是鼻子，嘴巴不是嘴巴，是咬人的恶鬼，佛手里的针尖。他身子靠不稳往一边倒，衣裳湿透了贴着躯体，那模样说不出的动人，吞了一口火浑身上下地烧，烧他这朵莲花。

张颜齐左右找，在弄乱的毛巾边找到那袋白粉，往池子里倒了个干净，周震南枕在地上瞧他，嘴唇动了动，却什么也没说，只蜷着身子细细地呻吟起来。张颜齐打开水龙头看一池白沫旋转滚入漆黑的洞口，回身来捏着他的下颌逼他睁开眼睛看自己，他恨这东西，爱眼前这人，带了一点力拍他的脸说，“吐出来。”

周震南脱力，被他抬着下颌失焦地望着灯，药效不到察觉不出刺痛，干巴巴地眨眼睛，张颜齐怕他听不清，又挨着耳朵说了一遍，“吐了。”他听见了，缓缓地摇了摇头，双腿往前蹬去企图从张颜齐手里挣扎出来。

“走开......”

周震南舌头绵软，吐不出几个完整的音节，团在嘴巴里已经不甚清醒。

楼下有关门的声音，张颜齐一双眼如鹰牢牢地盯着他，话却是哄着的，“乖，幺宝，快点吐出来。你哥哥要是知道了，你一辈子都别想再出去。”

周震南笑了笑，竟然是听懂了他的话，但垂下眼睫，安静地抵抗与消食。

翟潇闻上来寻他了，张颜齐站起身来，从心里疼痛到掌心去。翟潇闻比他矮半个头，站在他身后仿佛是预感到了什么，先叫了一声小宝，只听得见水漫出池子打在地砖上碎裂的声音，张颜齐与周震南对视，瞧见那双眼睛挑起来恹恹的，复又缓缓阖上了，不再由他叩问。

“你让开吧。”翟潇闻叹了口气。

周震南这会儿不知道看到了什么，整只手泡在水里晃来晃去，翟潇闻的声音他认出来却回应不了，一团红紫色的雾气团住了他，好像搂住他的腰，他上身被带起来靠在马桶边，翟潇闻捏开他紧闭的口腔，感官被无限放大，被碰一下他都觉得痛，眉心蹙成揉不开的结，逼出一点泪花。

“你乖一点，不要让我动手。”

周震南就等着他来，睁开眼睛瞧过来，伸手摸了摸他的脸，手臂脱力地滑下去，叫翟潇闻一把握在手里，他跪不住，说，“哥......我会很乖很乖。”却是一边摇了摇头。

“好，你很乖很乖。”

但翟潇闻要伸手指到他嘴巴里去，他扭头躲，剩下一点力气拧来拧去，看人的身子像看鬼魂，觉得自己上了天又下了地，总有一双手缠着他不放，佛的掌心张开又合上，他渺小得像一粒白沙，像一颗最最孤单的水滴。他溺水似地仰头大口大口地呼吸着，手臂吊在翟潇闻身上整个人都往后仰去，翟潇闻凑近过来的脸出现在他眼前，他就伸出手去抓，一边喊道，“我没救了，没救了......”

翟潇闻的手指捅进了他嘴巴里往里伸，捅得他反胃，他反身趴在马桶边哀哀地吐，翟潇闻给他顺着背，哄他，“有救的，不怕，不怕。”

周震南吐了个大概，脑袋清醒了一些，被翟潇闻拎着花洒从头淋下去，仰起头来受雨，只感觉浑身虚脱，手撑在地板上稳不住身子就要跌。

“吐干净了吗？”翟潇闻问，他浑身也湿透了，头发拧成一缕一缕挂在额前。周震南垂着眼睫不作声，鼻尖下颌头发梢滴着水，由他抱到卧室去，剥了衣服拿毛巾团了个遍塞进被子里。

翟潇闻理着他的头发，“明天带你出去把头发剪了。你要谁给你剪，要不要天宇来？”

周震南摇头，翟潇闻对他吃药的事只字不提，他把心提到嗓子眼，窝了窝被子往外头挪。

“我去找过赵磊了。焉栩嘉真喜欢你，”他坐在他身后把人搂紧，贴着脸颊问，“你喜不喜欢他？喜欢就说，光哥那边我会处理，他不敢把你关一辈子。”

“他只是不知道怎么对待你，毕竟疼了你十多年，”翟潇闻按着他的后颈把人捏得往他怀里瘫软，“你要走随时都可以，真的，南南。把你关禁闭之后他砸了家里好多东西，喝了很多酒，我第二天看他在你屋里，躺在地上睡着，怪可怜的。”

翟潇闻一边说一边看他的反应，嫌不够还补上一句，“他活该，是不是？”

周震南猛地摇摇头，心一寸寸地下落。

“张颜齐说你之前跳窗户了，腿还好吗？”翟潇闻扼住右手虎口，重重地拍了一巴掌，整条手臂都抖得不行。

“......好了，早好了。”张颜齐“出卖”他的事，他已经不甚在意，只感到眼前发黑，“哥，我错了，我错了......”

他把手背打出一片痛红。周震南凑上去伸出一小截舌尖给他降温，精神却会越来越热，不可控制，无法收拾，得了怪病，早早地放弃了。他支起身体吻在翟潇闻嘴上，迫不及待想要他张开嘴把自己吞进去，被他炽热的呼吸烫融掉，蒸发成一团轻薄的雾气，永远永远这样活着，活得像死。

像小时候那样，他忽然决定相信翟潇闻，就像相信他说翻过这堵墙就是璀璨的新世界，翟潇闻伸出手臂让他可以安然地，落在他坦荡的怀抱里。他听见他的手折断的声音好像自己也被从中折断了，一只幼鸟最纤细最轻盈的骨骼碎痛，漂浮在无明流里，淹没了一切神知。他们攀爬上高高的红墙，一时间忘记自己是人是鬼，是诸道轮回还是游灵。那都不重要，都不重要，没什么比他更重要。

整座城市灯火璀璨通明，那些闪烁在树枝间淡薄的光亮又好像轻轻一吹就可以被吹熄，他让他的世界关了灯，变成一处安详的、昨日的凄美地。一切谎言、追踪、暴力，必须缄默、必须无声。


End file.
